Fear me, Love me and I will be your Slave
by JessyBabe0708
Summary: This is my first time ever having a story on here I thought that I would try it seen as I am always reading others. This story is about how Sarah learnt from the Labyrinth and that Jareth is not finished with her. When Sarah must make an important decision does her best friend mean all that much to bargain her best friend in her place. Will Jareth finally get what he wants?
1. Chapter 1

** It had been over 2 months since Sarah had gone to the labyrinth and confronted the Goblin King Jareth, in order to save her baby brother Toby. Sarah was skinny with deep emerald green eyes that shone in the light; she was 16 years old now and has grown up since her confrontation of challenges in the labyrinth. Whilst in the labyrinth Sarah always liked using the words ****_it's not fair!_**

**Realizing that she was selfish deciding that after winning her brother back she put more time into looking after Toby and creating a closer relationship with her step mother, making a new friend in the process, Rosalie. "Are you still coming round tonight to help babysit Toby?" questioned Sarah giving her friend the pleading puppy dog eyes. "Of course I still am, I will bring the pizza and the movies, see you then bye." Waved Rosalie heading towards her next class leaving Sarah to her thoughts, where to go from here she wondered.**

**Oh how he hated to lose, thought Jareth looking into his crystal ball banging his riding crop against his leg sitting on his throne. He had long blonde spiky hair pointing in different directions and wore a white poet's shirt with skin tight riding breaches and high black boots with black gloves on his hands. He had offered her, her dreams and wishes in all that he asked was for her to love him, fear him and he would be her slave or in other words that was his way of saying that he had falling in love with the girl. Yet she had said those 6 words that had rendered him powerless against her, "you have no power over me." He said aloud like venom dripping from his lips. He will get his precious Sarah back whether he had to use force or just wait for the perfect opportunity to arise. **

**Sarah put her keys into the lock of the door and walked in to find a note attached to the kitchen fridge reading it, it said: Sarah, your father and I decided to take Toby with us to visit grandma sorry to have wrecked your plans but we won't be home till tomorrow morning so have Rosalie stay with you. Some money has been placed into an envelope in your little red book.**

**Upon reading this Sarah raced up stairs stopping mid way staring at her bedside table before pulling it open finding her little red book sitting there just the way she had left it. Rubbing her fingers over the cover of the book it read in gold print "Labyrinth". She remembered when she went out to act scenes of the story being her favourite book she had known all the words off by heart but the last line she would forget until she needed it most in the actual labyrinth. **

**She missed her labyrinth friends a lot and hadn't called them through her mirror since the celebration party when she had won; Sarah hoped the Goblin King had not taken his loss out on Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. Sarah opened the book placing the envelope into her pocket, flipped through the book to a page and read "but what the girl didn't know was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl and gave her special powers, so she called on the Goblin King for help one night after having to babysit a spoilt little baby boy and was tired and hurt by the harsh words from her stepmother, the girl shouted to the child, I WISH THE GOBLIN KING WOULD COME AND TAKE YOU AWAY RIGHT NOW!" Slam went the book as Sarah threw it back into the draw once again starting to feel the guilt creep over until the doorbell rang.**

**Bolting down stairs Sarah opened the door finding Rosalie smirking standing there with pizza and her mother Carol to the right holding the movies bickering with her daughter. "Mum you always treat me like a child, I'm 16 not 5" complained Rosalie. "Rosalie Ann Jamie, I wish the Goblin King would take you right now, like in the story that I used to read you." Handing the DVD's to Sarah who had frozen by the words that had been said took the DVD's watching as Carol hoped in her car driving away. "Whoa mum has lost the plot reading a line from a story book when I was like 4, ha-ha" laughed Rosalie. As they both walked inside a clap of thunder emerged from the sky the lighting shining through the living room. **

**Sarah walked over to turn on the lights but it had seemed that the power had gone out, sensing something familiar Sarah slowly walks over to where Rosalie is setting to be startled by a banging on the window, the wind was pushing the doors open as a white barn owl flue in. Sarah now covering her eyes from wind and debris that is seeking through the window moves over to stand next to Rosalie only to find the person she thought that she would never see again. The Goblin king himself standing there with one of his prize winning smirks on his face.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Why Sarah isn't it so lovely to see you again so soon precious?" asked Jareth with his smirk still in tack. "What do you want Jareth? There's nothing for you here" Sarah argued trying to not let her nerves get the best of her. "On the contrary my dear I have come for the wished away child" laughed Jareth looking at Sarah whilst turning gracefully to grab Rosalie. "NO!" screamed both Sarah and Rosalie, "let me go you creep" yelled Rosalie. But Jareth was consistent with grabbing the girl, pulling her away from Sarah who argued "what about a deal?" this time Jareth had stopped, his smirk even bigger. "And what would the deal be, my dear Sarah?" questioned Jareth. "I'll…I'll go in Rosalie's place" Sarah spoke with confidence standing straighter and accepting her fate. "Deal, but you, are mine" laughed Jareth grabbing her hand and disappearing, hearing Rosalie's faint cries and pleads. Sarah realizing she was back in the Goblin city in Jareth's throne room. Only to hear the Goblin King's laughs announcing "Welcome home, precious." **

**"Come along, do keep up" Jareth kept saying, getting aggravated by the fact that Sarah walked too slowly. "Where are we going, I thought that you would, you know, turn me into a goblin" stammered Sarah. Jareth stood still and turned around to cup her now rosy cheeks, "a beauty such as yourself will not be turned in to a disgusting creature and plus if we are to wed then I don't want to marry you looking like one of them" he spoke in disgust as the words rolled of his tongue. Before Sarah could reply he had grabbed her hand and was pulling her down the narrowed hall upon arriving at a door that had entwined vines as high as the hinges with little red poppy's in scattered places upon it. "Go on open it" Jareth urged, whispering in Sarah's ear the hairs standing up on her neck, god how she loved him. Hesitantly Sarah walked towards the door and opened it Jareth pushing her into the room, Sarah spinning round to catch everything, almost fell over but had a steady hand grip her shoulders. "Go look behind those doors" whispered Jareth, Sarah walked over pulling down on the handle of the first door revealing a luxurious bathroom, walking over to the second door again pulling on the handle to reveal an over spacious walk in robe filled with glittered dresses, dressy tops and skirts. Gasping Sarah turned and asked Jareth "why?" Was all that came out her mouth, "why? Why what dearest?" questioned Jareth with a puzzled look covering his face. "Why would you go through all this trouble after what I did to you?" quizzed Sarah walking over facing Jareth with little gap in between them. "precious I move the stars for no-one except you, I have loved you the day I saw your rehearse my story you intrigued me with your courage and the fact that I would do anything for you is why I am not mad as well as why I do this for you, just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave" Jareth beseeched. But Sarah knew better he had taken her brother and almost her best friend hadn't she made the bargain to take her place, "you have no power over me" she responded looking directly into his eyes. A mock of laughter filled the room "princess it's different now, you came willingly in your friends place, and I now own you." More laughter filled the room when he saw the look of horror file across her face. As the laughter died down Jareth leaned in close enough that Sarah could feel his breathe near her neck as he whispered " dinner is in an hour you will come or I will drag you down there myself" and with that Jareth strolled on out of the room and locking the door for safety reasons.**


End file.
